Dragon Age - Sasuke's story
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: After three years in the army, nobleman Sasuke Uchiha returns to find the Qunari have invaded Orlais. After a mysterious woman gives him the sign of the Maker, and seeing a vision he sets out to stop the Qunari. Along the way he finds a colorful bunch of warriors who swear their loyalty to serving the Maker. Rated M for violence, language, and later
1. Not Exactly a Homecoming

**Part 1 – Home**

"It's finally over," he thought as he leaned on the bow of the ship, after three years of war, three years of suffering, war injuries, and watching friends fall.

Sasuke Uchiha watched from the deck of his Army Unit's ship, and saw Orlais, it was 9:7, the Orlesian Civil War had ended, and he was returning home.

Sasuke was six foot five, very muscular and handsome with a head of thick, spikey black hair, and onyx-black eyes.

Sasuke's armor was standard leather, he carried a simple longsword made of Grey Iron, the blade had seen him through his adventures in the war, and his shield which was a simple Heater-style shield with the Orlesian crest impressed into the face.

The leather gauntlets and boots he had on weren't exactly comfortable, but he didn't mind, he'd been wearing them for the past three years.

His thoughts of returning home to his proud parents and brother took a turn for the horrifying when he saw smoke and ash rising from the town of Cumberland and heard the screams of dying Orlesians.

Sasuke ran over to the alarm bell, grabbed the clapper, shook it as hard as he could, and shouted, "TO ARMS! TO ARMS!"

His Army friends ran onto the deck with their weapons at the ready, and when they saw the port, they grabbed the docking-hooks, chucked them onto the docks like their lives depended on it, and pulled at the ropes as much as they could.

After they were close enough, Sasuke was the first to jump over the side of the boat and onto the docks, and as he did, he instantly recognized the growl from the end of the pier, he looked up, and standing at the end of the docks was a fully-grown Qunari male dressed head-to-toe in iron armor carrying a large two-handed sword that was coated in blood.

Sasuke stood up, and charged.

The Qunari did the same, after the Qunari came in high with an over-head chop, Sasuke held up his shield which slightly cracked, then sheathed the entire blade of his sword through the space between the Qunari's breastplate and belt, and used his shield to push the man off the blade.

His friends then charged ashore as he cut down another Qunari.

Sasuke was quick to join in with his friends as the Qunari advanced toward them.

As they did, Sasuke had just finished off another Qunari with an up-hand swing when a Qunari female swung at him with her own longsword, and cut Sasuke across the chest, his breastplate would have failed him if he didn't dive backwards.

The blade only grazed his armor, but the outer-lining of his armor tore, and he lost his shield.

The Qunari then stabbed at Sasuke who moved out of the way of the blade, the tip making a slight 'clang' as it struck the ground, Sasuke grabbing the pommel, and swung his sword as hard as he could at the woman standing over him.

The blade tore its way through the Qunari's neck, sending blood in every direction, and getting a large portion on Sasuke's face.

After wiping the blood off his face, he reached over to pick up his shield only to have it kicked away by a Qunari wielding a warhammer, and he was then kicked in the gun, sending him to his side.

The Qunari lifted his warhammer, and as he was going to bring it down, Sasuke brought his foot to the Qunari's groin.

As the hulking humanoid bent over, and opened his mouth to scream, Sasuke turned around with his blade raised, and swung it at the hostile.

The blade sliced into the Qunari's jugular, and that was it.

He then heard screaming, and saw women and children running from the Qunari who had their blades raised, prone to strike.

Sasuke ran toward the Qunari, and as the women and children went around him, Sasuke raised his weapon, and brought it down.

The first Qunari fell to his blade while another swung at him in time to have his swing deflected, a swift upwards swing sliced through the Qunari's exposed chest, and as another came at him from behind, Sasuke turned around with his sword held high, the blade took the right side of the Qunari's jaw clean off, and some of the man's neck.

Two of the Qunari came at Sasuke from his left and right, Sasuke just moved his stomach forward, and the two Qunari skewered each other.

Sasuke stepped on the spears, and turned around, his blade took one Qunari's leg out from underneath him.

As he turned around, about seven more Qunari came running toward him.

Sasuke raised his blade, and was prepared to fight to the death if a sudden stream of fire hadn't engulfed the Qunari.

Sasuke lowered his weapon as a woman came out of the alley dressed in a mage's robes carrying a staff that probably could have been made of iron or steel if you didn't see the texture in the wood.

The woman then raised her staff, uttered some words, and all of a sudden everything froze, the flames flickering all around froze like they were made of ice, the Orlesians and Qunari stopped moving, the sounds of battle, the screaming, and the flickering of the flames was gone, there wasn't even the sound of wind whistling, as if time itself had simply frozen.

Sasuke walked up to the woman, his shoes echoed like he was in a canyon, completely alone.

As he reached the woman, she turned to face him, and Sasuke instantly knew she was blind because her irises and pupils were a very light grey, almost white, and there were no veins at all visible in her sclera, but she looked directly at him like she could see perfectly.

"Thank you." Sasuke said.

"No," the woman said as she turned toward Sasuke, "Thank you. Let me take a look at you," she placed her hand on the side of Sasuke's face, and tilted his head to the right, "For someone with such a big destiny, you seem to be so small."

"What are you talking about," Sasuke asked, "Who are you?"

"You know me," the woman said, "I'm part of your past, present, and I will be part of your future. It was no coincidence that I was here when these Qunari attacked, and it was also no coincidence that you returned just in time for the attack."

"What destiny," Sasuke asked as the woman removed her hand.

"The Maker sent you away to train, and he has brought you home to use those skills for the good of Orlais," the woman said, "He has given you a gift."

"Wait a minute," Sasuke said as he looked at the insignia on the Qunari warriors' shields, "I don't recognize these symbols," Sasuke looked up at the woman, "These are not the Coat of Arms of the Qunari royal family."

"Yes," the woman said, "These are not Pureblood Qunari."

"This gift," Sasuke said, "What is it?"

"You will soon find out," the woman said as she raised her hand, and what she held was a pendent with a different kind of symbol on it, a blazing sun with a circle, "Hold out your hand."

Sasuke exchanged his sword from the right to his left, and held out his hand hesitantly, the woman then said, "The other hand."

Sasuke held out his left hand, the woman placed the pendent directly onto his palm, then uttered some words, and the entire thing glowed red in his hand.

Sasuke then screamed in pain, and let the thing fall from his hand, as he looked at his palm, there was a Cross (patty style) branded into his palm.

The pendent disintegrated upon contact with the ground as the symbol branded into his hand then glowed white, and he felt an understanding among his confusion and pain.

"Your gift," the woman said as she placed her hand in his, "You will soon learn how to wield it. Now go, this town needs you."

As time returned to normal, the woman disappeared, and the battle returned to normal.

Sasuke then looked forward as he was shot in the shoulder by a needle-tipped arrowhead that went through the three-layer leather breastplate, and pierced his shoulder.

Sasuke jolted into reality when he was shot, then reached up, and yanked the arrow out of his armor.

He then threw the arrow to the ground as another Qunari charged at him.

Sasuke ducked underneath the blade, then sliced the man across the back, and as he turned around, Sasuke sheathed his sword through the roof of the Qunari's mouth.

As the Qunari fell to his knees, Sasuke gave the blade a swift push, and as he did, the Qunari's head jolted backwards, and the tip stabbed a charging Qunari in abdomen.

After removing the blade, the next strike Sasuke delivered was an over-hand chop to the top of the Qunari's skull, as he did, the blade, worn down by the tide of battle shattered in the man's head.

Sasuke couldn't believe his own eyes with what he saw, his sword which had carried him through three years of war had broken before his eyes, and he froze for a brief second.

After that brief second, he noticed a Qunari dressed in blood-stained armor was walking toward him, in his right hand was a blood-soaked falcata, and in his right was a spear.

Sasuke then reached down, and picked up a Qunari falcata, his sword was still shattered, but there was still a jagged edge that came to a serrated point.

The Qunari growled, and swung at Sasuke with the falcata, Sasuke blocked the swing, and came in with his broken sword, the Qunari just held up his spear, and pushed his arm aside, completely disarming his sword-hand.

The Qunari then struck Sasuke across the face with the pommel of his falcata, sending him to the ground.

Sasuke reached up to his nose, and wiped a small trickle of blood off the area above his lip.

After standing up, the Qunari swung at Sasuke with his spear, Sasuke held up the falcata, as they struck there was a high-pitched ring that emanated from the shaft, and caused Sasuke to cover his ear.

The Qunari then swung the falcata at Sasuke who moved out of the way, the falcata slicing a large gash in his leg, and all Sasuke did was shrug it off.

Sasuke then came in low with the falcata, and sliced the Qunari across the hip which was only protected by a simple leather belt.

The Qunari reached down to his hip, and removed his hand to see how bloody it was.

Sasuke raised the falcata as the hulking man raised his spear, and threw it at Sasuke who quickly moved to the side.

When he turned to look back at the man, he saw a fist the size of a warhammer coming straight at him, and made contact with his face.

Sasuke stumbled backwards, and landed back-first against the side of a building, slightly dazed, but he still had time to move out of the way as his opponent came at him with a powerful swing.

The swing imbedded the Qunari's falcata two inches inside the side of the hut, and caused wood to flying everywhere.

Sasuke quickly recovered, and swung the falcata as hard as he could which cleaved the Qunari's left arm clean off.

The hulking man screamed in pain as he fell backwards, his sword dislodging, and following him to the ground as he grabbed his now hanging shoulder.

Sasuke then fell to his knee, the adrenalin high he was riding just then died down, and his heart was racing.

The Qunari stood back up, and swung once more at Sasuke who held up his the falcata to defend himself.

Sasuke felt the swing in his arm, and lost the falcata he was using before receiving a powerful back-hand from the Qunari's good arm.

As he fell backwards, he felt blood trickle down the side of his face.

"You're good," The Qunari said in a very low, menacing voice, "I've faced a lot of soldiers, and no one's ever been able to land a blow on me," he then gestured toward his arm, "Let alone slice my arm off. But I'm still the best," Sasuke then noticed his destroyed sword lying on the ground ahead of him, and crawled toward it, "You're a persistent little shit aren't you? Resistant to the death."

Sasuke got a good grip on his discarded sword, and as the Qunari raised his weapon to deliver the killing-blow, Sasuke swiftly turned around.

The blade tore through the exposed area right below the Qunari's breastplate, right above his belt, and sent blood flying.

The Qunari coughed blood, and as he did, Sasuke stood up, and sheathed the broken sword into the beast's throat.

As he withdrew the broken blade, it was coated blood, and the Qunari fell back, blood stained the outline of his mouth, and a thick stream of blood streaked down the sides of his throat.

Sasuke then removed the Qunari's mask, and what he saw didn't look like any normal Qunari, this Qunari had four horns, solid red eyes, and canine-sharp teeth.

While he was examining the Qunari, several of his army friends came running up to him, "Sasuke," Sergeant Mordred said, "You good?"

"Yea," Sasuke said as he picked up the falcata he lost, and turned to face the Qunari he saw charging at them.

One of the Qunari came riding up on a horse, as the friends raised their weapons to fight, he pulled out a war-mace with the spike on a chain, and as he swung, the blow got Sasuke on the right side of his chest.

As Mordred dismounted the Qunari from his horse, and killed him, Sasuke fell backwards against the road, blood staining his leather armor.

"Sergeant," Corporal Damien Neal said as he looked knelt next to Sasuke, "He's alive but wounded."

"Get him out of here," Mordred exclaimed as he gestured Damien to run.

"But sir…" Damien began.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE NOW," Mordred yelled, "THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"Yes sir," Damien said as he lifted Sasuke onto his shoulders, and carried him away from the battle.

Sasuke was fading fast, as he looked back at the battle, he saw Mordred had picked up his broken sword, and was using it in tandem with his own battle-axe.

"Maker help us all," Sasuke thought as everything went black.

_The adventure begins, why did the Qunari invade, what was that Qunari he killed, and who was that old woman that branded the cross onto his palm…_


	2. This is War

**Part 2 – The Quest**

Sasuke opened his eyes, and saw everything around him was a light bronze color, he then realized where he was, in the Fade.

"Hello," Sasuke asked as he looked around, "Is anyone there?"

"I am," a deep, powerful but friendly voice said as a bright light appeared in front of him, "Do not be afraid my child."

"You're the Maker?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," the voice said, "You have my sign which allows me to speak to you in the Fade. You have my blessing my son. I know you have questions, so ask."

"The woman that gave me the symbol in Cumberland," Sasuke said, "She said something about my destiny. What is my destiny?"

"Those that don't believe are laying waste to your homeland," the voice said, "It is not because they want territory. They are carrying a disease that's transforming there people."

"Transforming them into what?" Sasuke asked.

"Something evil," the voice said, "A dangerous breed of monster, some almost as dangerous as the Dark Spawn. Your destiny as my Emissary is to decide the fate of not only the Qunari race, but all of your home country as well."

"I'm just a common nobleman," Sasuke said, "How can I accomplish that?"

"The way you know best," the voice said, "I created you to be one of the greatest warriors ever. Take your sword, build your army, and face your destiny."

The light then turned into a sword that had a handle that had to be twelve inches long, and the blade was twenty inches, there was a slight curve to the blade, but the top was completely flat.

Sasuke reached out, and as grabbed the grip, his entire body glowed white, and he found himself looking in a mirror.

He looked in the mirror, and he saw himself dressed in a set of gleaming armor.

The breastplate plate covered his entire chest, everything from the lower chest down was all a set of golden scales, the pauldrons (shoulder-armor) were the same golden color and came to a point, and everything from the lower-chest up was a golden armor plate.

The gauntlets were full metal that went up to his upper-bicep in the same golden color.

His belt had a leather strap with a chrome-like buckle, and the armor covering his hip was the same golden color.

Everything from lower-waist down was golden plate-armor, his boots were also golden, and what he saw flowing behind him was a large red cape.

He then saw in the mirror that there were several men and women standing behind them.

Sasuke turned around and saw that all of the people standing behind him were dressed in armor and carrying weapons but they were just silhouettes.

One of the silhouettes who had spikey, wild hair who looked like he was wearing steel splint-mail armor walked up, and knelt in front of him, "We are here to serve you," the man said, "Brother. Find us when you wake up," he then reached up, pressed two fingers to Sasuke's forehead, and a bright light exploded from his forehead.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, he was on a bed with silk sheets, his vision slowly returned to normal, and Sasuke recognized the crest impressed on the shield mounted on the wall: it was his family's crest.

He was in his family's castle on the edge of Lake Celestine near the village of Val Firmin.

Sasuke then heard the door open, and the person that entered was one of his family's servants, an elf he knew as Hinata.

She had grown up since he last saw her, she used to have short, black hair, now she her hair was long and flowing.

Back before leaving the army Sasuke and Hinata used to be good friends, elves are born with the ability to be amazing archers, and both Sasuke and Hinata had an agreement, Hinata would teach Sasuke archery, and Sasuke would teach Hinata how to read and write, and they both learned very well.

"Hinata," Sasuke asked as he tried to sit up, but the pain in his chest made him double-over in pain, and fall back against the sheets.

"Easy m' lord," Hinata said in that cute accent Sasuke always loved, "You've had a very bad injury."

"What's the extent of the wound?" Sasuke asked.

"Several puncture wounds across your right pectoral, a few broken ribs, and that nasty gash on the side of your leg," Hinata said as she placed the tray she was carrying on the table next to his bed, and sat down next to him, "Luckily Master Jiraiya was able to heal you to an extent."

"To an extent," Sasuke asked as Hinata undid the knot of the bandages tied around Sasuke's chest.

"The ribs and gash were easy to heal, but the puncture wounds," Hinata said as she pulled the bandages apart to reveal the large bloody mark on his chest, "We had to wait for that to heal."

"How long have I been here?" Sasuke asked.

"Five days," Hinata said as she took a white rag off the tray, dipped it in the wooden bowl on the tray which was filled with warm water, wrung it out, and dabbed at the wound, making Sasuke flinch in discomfort.

"What about Cumberland?" Sasuke asked.

"It's gone," Hinata said, "The Qunari raised it to the ground only a day after you arrived."

"So it takes a day's walk to get here," Sasuke said, "And they raised it to the ground the day after. They could be anywhere."

"They're somewhere alright," Hinata said as she dipped the rag back into the bowl, and continued to clean the wound after wringing it out, "Val Royeaux fell yesterday."

"I have to speak to my father," Sasuke said as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed before wincing in the pain in his chest.

"Easy," Hinata said, "I'm under strict orders from your father not to let you leave this room."

"Try and stop me," Sasuke said as he stood up, realizing he was still dressed in the pants he wore when he returned.

Sasuke stumbled over to his door, and nearly fell over if Hinata hadn't run up, and grabbed him, "You're to injured to move," Hinata said, "Let me help you," she then let Sasuke lean on her, and despite her size, she was stronger than she looked.

After sliding on his boots, Hinata helped him through the halls of the castle, and into the dining room while his family was talking to Damien.

"I want answers," Grand Duke Fugaku Uchiha demanded as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"I told you," Damien said, "I couldn't stop them."

"Bullshit," Fugaku exclaimed, "You could have done something!"

"He's telling the truth," Sasuke said as he hobbled over to the table.

"Sasuke," his mother Grand Duchess Mikoto Uchiha exclaimed as she ran over to her son, and embraced him, causing Sasuke to wince in pain.

"Careful," Sasuke said as he hobbled over to the table, "Everything hurts."

"So the Qunari aren't as deadly as they appear," Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha asked as he looked across the table at his injured brother.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "They attacked the town of Cumberland unprovoked. One of them was wielding a mace on a chain," Sasuke touched the wound, "That's what did this to me."

"And what about your hand?" Itachi asked.

"What?" Fugaku asked.

"Lift you hand brother." Itachi said.

Sasuke raised his hand, and revealed the cross.

"I know that symbol," Hinata said as she gripped Sasuke's hand, "Where'd you get this?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sasuke said.

"Try us." Mikoto said.

Everyone sat back as Sasuke told everyone what happened when he landed, the woman who gave him the mark, the mutated Qunari, and the dream he had while he was out.

While he was telling his story his father moved over to the fireplace, "So the prophecy was true," Fugaku said as he turned around to face Sasuke, "I was hoping this day wouldn't come."

"You knew," Sasuke said, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"We thought it was just Jiraiya speaking," Fugaku said, "We never took him seriously at the time."

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked.

"He said that you were destined for a higher purpose," Fugaku said, "That one day in Orlais darkest hour, an agent of the Maker would come to you, and give you the Maker's Blessing that grant you unbelievable power. You would raise an army to combat the cause of Orlais darkest hour, and restore order no matter the cost."

"I take it he implied my life." Sasuke said.

"Yes," Fugaku said, "I did my best to try and shield you from this fate, the University of Orlais, the Orlesian Army, but it seems fate has found you."

"The Maker works in strange ways," Sasuke said, "So what am I some kind of Holy Warrior?"

"Yes and no," Hinata said, "Jiraiya spoke of you as The Emissary. In the tomes I read it was said that the Maker would send The Emissary as the prophet of his will."

"The voice in my dream said it was my destiny to decide the fate of not only the entire Qunari race, but also the fate of Orlais," Sasuke said, "So it's up to me to save an entire species, but my home country as well."

"We're going to need a base of operations." Hinata said.

"Hold off there," Fugaku said as he leaned over the table toward his son, "My son will take no part in whatever kind of little resistance you're thinking about. Not if I can help it. I'm heading to the capital right now to request that Empress Celene be released."

"Wait request," Sasuke asked as he leaned across the table, "That means…"

"The Qunari have imprisoned Empress Celene and are holding her as a message to the Orlesian people not to oppose them." Fugaku said.

"That doesn't sound like Qunari," Sasuke said as he cupped his chin, "Typical Qunari mentality would be to slaughter everyone and burn the city to the ground."

"They've learned," Fugaku said, "Right now their Arishok is proclaiming himself Supreme Ruler of Orlais. If we can take care of this, diplomatically, we can bring down their rule, and no blood will be shed."

"This is a fool's errand," Sasuke said, "The Qunari will not listen to reason. The second you start ranting about releasing Empress Celene the Qunari will use you for target-practice."

Fugaku scoffed, "They won't get the chance," he said, "I'll bring along our best men."

"Half," Sasuke said, "When you fail…"

"If we fail." Fugaku exclaimed.

Through gritted teeth Sasuke said, "_If_," then separated his teeth, "You fail, we're going to need some knights to protect the fortress."

"Very well," Fugaku said, "I'll leave you with Ser Malik, Ser Dante, Ser Rogers, and several brigades from our private army."

"I think they'll do," Sasuke said, "When do you leave for Val Royeaux?"

"Immediately," Fugaku said, "And I am taking your brother along with me. Take care of the castle and your mother while I'm gone."

"I'll look after her," Sasuke said as he crossed his hands on his chest, "Count on it."

"Good to know I'll be well taken care of," Mikoto said as she looked at her son, "I'm off to tend to the Uzumaki's."

"Naruto's here?" Both Sasuke and Hinata asked in unison.

"Yes," Mikoto said, "Naruto's out in the courtyard with Ser Shino from his family's palace."

"Shino too?" Sasuke asked.

"You can go see them," Mikoto said, "I must attend to Duke and Duchess Uzumaki."

"Say hello to Minato and Kushina for me," Sasuke said as he walked over to the door, took a simple white shirt one of the guards handed him, and slid it on.

After walking outside to the courtyard, Sasuke saw his oldest friends, Naruto Uzumaki and Shino Aburame tending to their horses.

Naruto Uzumaki was a six-foot-three human male warrior that could fight his way out of an execution if he could, and despite being used to carrying around his family's sword and a wavy-bladed knife he had made out of silverite he could still fight and defend very well.

Naruto actually once trained to be a Templar, but his refusal to take lyrium got him in trouble multiple times with the Templar-Lieutenant assigned to train him, and eventually he left, but he kept everything he taught.

Ser Shino Aburame was an interesting six foot-seven individual, his father was a disgraced Qunari warrior who was exiled from Par Vollen when he killed his strike-force's Karasaad in a bid to save his friend who denounced him for killing Karasaad, and his mother was a former Ferelden Archer who was dishonorably-discharged for speaking out against Teyrn Loghain after the retreat from Ostagar.

The two met, married, and had Shino, but to escape their pasts, they left Ferelden, and moved to Orlais. Shino's parents came into service of the Uzumaki clan when they came to the aid of the Duke and Duchess when they were attacked by bandits, and to thank them, Duke Minato and Duchess Kushina Uzumaki hired them as the captain of their castle guards.

While working for the House of Uzumaki, Naruto and Shino met, and became friends.

Minato and Fugaku were already friends so Naruto and Shino made friends with Sasuke very quickly.

"I always warned you two to carry weapons in this house." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Shino turned around to face him, "Why do we need to carry them around old friends?" Naruto asked.

"True," Sasuke said, "But I prefer to be safe. You want to hang onto old friends."

Sasuke, Naruto, Shino laughed, and they each hugged each other, "Hey Sasuke," Naruto said, "Great to see you soldier."

"Likewise," Sasuke said, "Look at you, exactly the same," he then looked up at Shino, "Shino, buddy, are you ever going to stop growing on us? One day someone is going to mistake you for an Ogre."

"Fuck you," Shino said as he pushed Sasuke's face to the side in a playful-slapping motion.

"You ok though," Naruto asked, "We heard about what happened in Cumberland."

"I'm fine," Sasuke said, "I feel a little weird, but I'm ok."

"Hello Naruto." Hinata said as she approached, her blush slightly noticeable.

"Hello Hinata," Naruto said as he approached her, and hugged her.

Hinata was five feet tall, Naruto's arms were like the back half of a corset for her, and standing on the tips of her toes, Hinata's could barely reach up to Naruto's neck, so Naruto leaned down even more, and picked her up off the ground, then set her back down.

"Let me take a look at you," Naruto said as he placed his hand on the side of Hinata's face, "Still as beautiful as ever."

Hinata's blush turned a darker shade of red before Shino noticed the mark on Sasuke's palm.

"What's that on your hand," Shino asked as he gripped Sasuke's hand, and as he raised it to get a closer look, his eyes went as wide as a golf ball, "The sign of the Emissary!"

"Where'd you get this," Naruto asked as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"I'll tell you tonight over dinner," Sasuke said, "Our chef is preparing a very nice feast of sorts."

Sasuke wasn't lying, that night after Fugaku, Itachi, and several for their knights and soldiers had reached Val Royeaux, the hired help brought out the food.

"So you fought off that hulking behemoth of a Qunari all by yourself?" Minato asked.

"Yea," Sasuke said, "I didn't exactly come out unscathed. Damn monster nearly had my leg."

"You could have taken him down no problem," Shino said, taking another bite of pig's leg.

"Thanks Shino," Sasuke said as he raised his glass, "To new beginnings."

"New beginnings." Everyone else said as they raised their glasses.

"M' Lord," a messenger said as he entered wearing leather armor, "I have news of your father and brother."

Sasuke stood up from his chair, and walked over to the fire, "What of them," Sasuke asked as he refilled his goblet which he was holding in his left hand.

"They've been arrested." the messenger said.

Sasuke turned to face the messenger, "What?" Sasuke asked.

"The Arishok had them arrested," the messenger said, "Your father voiced his opinion about releasing Empress Celene, and the palace guard subdued them, Itachi, the knights, and overpowered the soldiers. They're being held at Andoral's Reach as political prisoners."

Sasuke's mind filled with rage, the mark then started growing hot, after thirty seconds, he felt a trickle of melting silver from his goblet role onto his hand, and he then snapped.

"SON OF A BITCH," Sasuke yelled as he swiftly turned around, and hurled his goblet into the fireplace.

The goblet was solid silver, but it shattered upon impact with the stone back-wall of the fireplace like it was made of glass, and the alcohol content in his wine made the flames flare up like an explosion.

"I TOLD HIM THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN," Sasuke yelled as he placed his head against the wooden from of the fire-place, "I told him this would happen."

"I am sorry m' lord," the messenger said, "I wish things hadn't happened."

"Don't apologize," Sasuke said, "It wasn't your fault," he then turned around, and faced his family and friends, "As of right now we're the only ones that are openly opposed to the Qunari's rule," Sasuke then walked over, and put his hands on the back of his chair, "We're the only ones left that can stop them."

"So what are you going to do," Naruto asked as he looked up at Sasuke.

"I'm gonna fight them," Sasuke said as he stood in front of his seat, "Drive them from our country."

"How are we going to do that?" Shino asked.

"We?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right," Shino said as he stood up, "I'm with you."

"You're my best friend," Naruto said as he stood up, "I'll fight with you till the death."

"Me too," Hinata said as she stood up.

"You need a little money?" Minato asked.

"All the help we can get." Sasuke said.

"I'm in," Kushina said as he stood up, for a brief moment Sasuke swore he had seen Kushina dressed in full armor with a white flowing cape behind him.

"I'll follow my husband anywhere," Kushina said as she stood up.

"Mother?" Sasuke asked.

"I've never been involved in battle before," Mikoto said, "But you're my son, as is Itachi, and Fugaku is my husband," Mikoto stood up, "What do we do first?"

"We need a leader," Sasuke said, "Someone people can rally behind."

"I nominate you Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Me?" Sasuke asked.

"You are the Emissary of the Maker," Shino said, "I second this. All for."

Naruto, Shino, Hinata, Minato, Kushina, and Mikoto raised their hands along with the guards in the room.

"All against." Shino said.

Everyone in the room lowered their hand, "It's official," Naruto said, "The council has elected The Maker's Emissary the leader of the Orlesian Revolution."

"I accept the council's decision," Sasuke said as he took his seat.

"We are now a revolutionary party?" Shino asked.

"No," Sasuke said, "A family."

_What should Sasuke's rebellion's name be, and you and I both know the Qunari are crushed…_


	3. Resistance

**Part 3 – Resistance**

The next day, Sasuke had set up a makeshift command-post in his father's study, complete with a map of Orlais and everything.

"Ok," Sasuke said as he looked down at the map, and placed a gold flag over his family's castle and Val Firmin, "What are we dealing with?"

"The surrounding villages of Velun and Monstimmard have offered their support," Naruto said, "As of right now the forge-master in Val Firmin has agreed to use his available supplies to make weapons."

"What about your family's private guard?" Sasuke asked.

"They've already begun to set up a perimeter around the towns," Naruto said, "But there's still aren't enough knights to qualify to be Commanders."

"We don't need them," Sasuke said as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, and then Shino's, "I've got the best Commanders right here."

Naruto and Shino looked at Sasuke, "You want us to be your generals?" Naruto asked.

"There's no two people I trust more," Sasuke said, "And you two know your way around your weapons."

"I accept." Naruto said.

"I'm in." Shino said.

"What about the Qunari front?" Sasuke asked.

"After taking Val Royeaux, they tried to sneak through the Nahashin Marshes to take Adamant Fortress but failed," Shino said, "They lost a good fourth of their forces."

"So let's consider that neutral," Sasuke said as he placed a white flag on the marker for Adamant Fortress, "What about Verchiel, Lydes, and Halamshiral?"

"Marquise Mai Terumī has prepared the forces of the villages to the east to defend against the Qunari," Shino said, "A message arrived yesterday saying that she will pledge her support on the condition that you help her in a small non-trivial pursuit."

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

Shino then snapped at the messenger, and signaled him to come toward him.

"Yes M' lord?" The messenger asked.

"Take a horse and ride to see the Marquise," Sasuke said, "Deliver her this message. I will meet with her on the condition that she comes to Val Firmin, and see me in person."

"Yes M' lord." The messenger said.

The messenger left, leaving Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino to their work.

"So what do we do as we wait for word from the Marquise?" Shino asked.

"We've got work to do ourselves," Sasuke said as he pointed at Val Firmin, "I want the forge-master brought to me. I need him to undertake a special project."

Shino walked out to the village, and found Might Guy's Forge.

"Knock knock," Shino said as he walked into the forge, and saw the forge-master Might Guy working.

"You must be Shino," Guy said as he went back to work on the sword he was making, "That order you put in for your army will be ready in a week."

"You might want to put that on hold," Shino said, "The Emissary would like to see you."

Guy shot into attention so fast, he brought his hammer down on the blade that was red hot, and bent top forth of his blade downwards.

"W-w-why?" Guy asked.

"He said he has a special project for you," Shino said, "He might want you to craft him a sword."

"Well what are we waiting for," Guy asked as he grabbed his vest, and put it on as he was walking out the door.

Shino and Guy arrived back at the castle to see Sasuke standing in front of his father's throne, his great-grandfather's crown in his hands.

Sasuke's great-grandfather was the late ex-emperor of Orlais Florian's late father.

That Emperor had Florian and a bastard-daughter who married Sasuke's grandfather who gave birth to Fugaku.

The crown that Sasuke was twirling in-between his hands was very simple, it was perfectly circular and was comprised of looping rings that were perfectly stationary, and at the front was the coat of arms for the Uchiha house that stuck upright like the fin of a shark.

"M' lord." Guy said as he bowed in front of Sasuke.

"Don't bow," Sasuke said as he raised his hands, "You are the forge-master of Val Firmin right?"

"Yes." Guy said.

"I need you to craft something for me." Sasuke said.

"What?" Guy asked.

"This crown," Sasuke said as he held out the crown to Guy, "I want this to be a symbol of the revolution. I want you to make me a very powerful set of armor, the strongest you've ever made, and when you make the helmet, mold this crown onto the top."

"Yes sir," Guy said, "Thank you for this opportunity."

"That's not all," Sasuke said as he snapped his fingers, pointed at a small elf girl standing in the corner, and singled her to walk over.

The elf girl was five foot two, her eyes were a deep shade of brown just like her hair which was tied up at two points in a double-bun hairstyle.

"This is Tenten," Sasuke said, "My family's resident weapons keeper," Guy bowed his head toward Tenten who bowed back, "You're going to teach her."

"Teach her what?" Guy asked.

Sasuke exhaled slowly and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I want you to teach her how to be a black smith," Sasuke said, "Teach her everything you know."

"Yes M'lord." Guy said.

"Tenten," Sasuke said as he held out a key to the elf, "Show him the ore."

"Yes M'lord," Tenten said as she took the key with an excited expression.

"You have the diagram?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Tenten said, "We'll forge the sword, and bring it to you."

Tenten and Guy walked to the Uchiha family vault, and they opened a chest that contained a piece of meteorite ore, "Star metal," Guy said as he held the ore in his hands, "It's beautiful!"

"We're going to forge a longsword with it," Tenten said, "Sasuke was very particular about the specifics about how the sword should be forged, and should look."

"We'll make it perfect," Guy said, "Let's get started."

Tenten and Guy left with the ore, and set to work the second they reached the forge.

After they set to work, Sasuke walked out to his family's garden, and found his mother working.

"Mom," Sasuke said as he walked up behind Mikoto, and placed a hand on her back.

"Hello Sasuke," Mikoto said as she continued working.

"You're still thinking about Fugaku and Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Mikoto said, "They're probably being tortured at Andoral's Reach."

"We'll rescue them," Sasuke said as he moved his hand from his mother's back to her shoulder, "You know we will."

"Yes I know," Mikoto said, "I'm still scared."

"Don't worry." Sasuke said.

_That evening…_

Later that night Sasuke was standing on the edge of town, right on the edge of the Deauvin Flats, he still remembered one time when he saw an entire heard of horses running across the flats, but ever since the Orlesian Civil War the horses had retreated to The Arbor Wilds.

He then had a brief flashback to when he was a child…

_He stood on the same hill with his father, and watched as the horses grazed in the plains in front of them._

_He remembered one of them looked like she was in pain, and Sasuke approached, when he did, the horse seemed to calm down._

_Fugaku approached Sasuke from behind, and watched as his son touch the horse's mane._

_The horse responded well, but you could still tell the horse was in pain._

_The reason she was in pain came out not half an hour later, a pair of horse foal, one very small and white, one the same size and brown with white spots._

_The brown and white horse walked up to its mother, and nuzzled her, the white horse struggled, but made it up to its mother, and did the same._

"_Well I'll be son," Fugaku said as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "You have a gift."_

_Sasuke looked up at the white horse who looked back at him, "Equus," he said, you couldn't see it, but you just knew by looking at it that he was smiling._

End of Flashback…

"You have a gift," Sasuke thought as he looked at the cross on his palm.

There must have been some magic flying around because Sasuke just thought _Equus_, he heard whinnying, he then looked up, and saw running across the field toward him was a white horse.

The horse stopped not twenty yards from Sasuke who approached the horse, and stroked it across the side of its neck, "It's you isn't it," Sasuke asked, "Equus. You've grown into a fine young horse."

Equus whinnied, and put his head in Sasuke's palm, and pushed it upwards, "It's the mark you're interested in," Sasuke said before the mark on his palm glowed gold.

The mark from Sasuke's palm left an imprint of the same cross on Equus's neck, "Let's get you saddled up," Sasuke said as he jumped onto Equus's back, and patted the side of the horse's neck twice.

Equus started forward, and Sasuke could feel the wind whipping at his face which felt surprisingly good.

Once he arrived back in Val Firmin the people saw him ridding that majestic white horse down the streets, and it looked like the people had just seen the Maker himself.

When he arrived back at the palace, he saw that Hinata and Naruto were preparing their forces, "Troops," Naruto said as he turned toward the fifty men gathered in the courtyard, "This is no ordinary enemy we're facing, we're not just facing banished Qunari…"

"No," Sasuke said as he dismounted Equus, and walked over to Naruto and Hinata's sides, "We're facing a plague, something monstrous."

"Troops," Naruto said, "Might I introduce, the Emissary."

"Oh sir," one of the troops said as he went to one knee in front of Sasuke, "I didn't recognize you."

"And how do we know you're the Emissary?" One asked.

"Because," Sasuke said as he raised his hand which had the cross on it, and placed it against the soldier's chest-plate, and branded the cross onto the soldier's silver metallic chest plate.

"My apologizes M'lord," the soldier said as he bowed in front of Sasuke, "I did not mean to offend."

"Rise," Sasuke said as he placed his hand on the man's head, then turned his face to him, showing off the purple tattoos on his face, "What is your name?"

"Kankurō," the man said, "My name is Kankurō."

"Welcome to the Free-Orlesian Army Kankurō," Sasuke said, "What's your background?"

"I was a Lieutenant in the Orlesian Army," Kankurō said, "Before that I attended the University of Orlais."

"What was your focus?" Sasuke asked.

"Justice," Kankurō said, "I wanted to be Royal Orlesian Guard."

"Good, congratulations you've been promoted to Captain," Sasuke said, "I need good Criminal-Hunters," Sasuke slapped Kankurō on the shoulder, "You're now head of the Free-Orlesian Army Military Police."

"Thank you M'lord," Kankurō said.

"Good," Sasuke said as he then ushered the soldiers kneeling in front of him to stand, "You may begin your march to the Qunari lines tomorrow, for now I want you to raise your spirits, go into town, eat, drink, and be merry."

"Thank you sir," Kankurō said as he ushered his men toward the town.

Five hours later, a horn sounded, and Sasuke came running down the stairs of his castle into the courtyard of his family's castle to see Mai Terumī and her servants following her, the Marquise wore her long auburn red hair up partly up in a ponytail while the rest hung over her shoulders halfway toward her waist, she had on a long blue dress that was split along the sides showing her silky white legs that were covered in fish-net stockings, she wore very high class high-heel royal blue shoes with a special metallic red bow on the crest.

She rode a graceful black horse with a golden mane and tail, the horse's saddle was adorned with gold stitching and white leather.

Sasuke and Naruto walked up to the side of the Marquise's horse, and held out their hands.

Mai gripped Sasuke and Naruto's hands, and slid off her saddle with them helping her.

"Emissary," Mai said as she looked over at Sasuke, and bowed.

"Do not bow to me," Sasuke said then looked at Shino, "Shino, escort her entourage to the guest's quarters."

"Yes Emissary." Shino said.

Sasuke escorted Mai to the section of the castle his grandfather had built to accommodate royalty, "I believe you should be quite comfortable in here," Sasuke said as he opened the door revealing the large room with an adjacent bathroom.

"It's lovely." Mai said.

"Thank you Marquise," Sasuke said, "I hope you will join me, my mother, and my Generals tonight for dinner."

"Of course." Mai said.

Sasuke walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Hinata was working with his family's cook, "M'lord," the cook said as Sasuke approached.

"Hello Ru," Sasuke said, "Marquise Mai Terumī is here."

"I-i-i-i-is s-s-she?" Ru asked.

"Ru," Sasuke said, "I need you to chill the fuck out. Right now we need to impress her so we can get her support in the war. I want you to make your absolute best dish."

"Y-yes m'lord." Ru said.

That night Mai sat across the table from Mikoto while Naruto and Shino sat closer to Sasuke who sat at the head of the table.

"So Marquise Terumī," Mikoto said as she looked up at Mai, "I heard you're planning to lend some support to Sasuke's cause."

"Yes," Mai said, "If I can get his help I think my elite bodyguards can be a very valuable training asset, plus I have a small circle of mages, a few hundred personal guards that can double what he had right now. And the support of the villages all the way to the Fereldan border."

"Speaking of which," Sasuke said, "This little non-trivial task of yours. What is it?"

"It's my lady-in-waiting," Mai said, "It seems she's gone missing."

"You want us to bring her back?" Sasuke asked.

"Putting it simply, yes." Mai said.

"Where is she?" Shino asked.

"That's the thing," Mai said, "I don't know exactly."

"_Exactly_?" Sasuke asked.

"She said that with the Qunari on the approach she needed to return to her people and help them defend themselves." Mai said.

"Her people?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't mention really," Mai said, "She's an elf."

"An elf," Sasuke said, "You don't see many elven ladies-in-waiting. Let me guess, we have to head for The Dales?"

"Yes." Mai said.

"Maybe we can convince the elves to join us," Shino said, "That'd add a small number of archers to our company."

"I will not force them to join our movement," Sasuke said, "If they wish they can. Tomorrow, you me, Naruto, and Hinata ride for The Dales," he looked at Mai, "I hope though you'll stay till we return with her."

"Of course." Mai said.

_Off to the Dales…_


	4. The Dales - pt 1

**Part 4 – The Dales pt. 1**

The next day, Mai came into Sasuke's command-center, "Marquise Mai," Sasuke said as he looked up from his map to see her, "What do I owe the pleasure of your company in my little headquarters?"

"I forgot to mention," Mai said, "You know my lady-in-waiting."

Sasuke looked up at her, "Sakura?" He asked.

"Yes," Mai said, "She's my lady-in-waiting."

"I knew she would go far," Sasuke said, "She still got the same long pink hair?"

"No she cut it," Mai said, "And what else I can tell you is she returned to her elven camp."

"That makes things even more difficult," Sasuke said as he walked over to the window, and looked out at the Deauvin Flats, "If I know her father we both know what he wants."

Sakura Haruno was possibly the most gorgeous elven rogue you'd ever meet, her father Kizashi Haruno always held Sasuke in high regards as the best man for his daughter.

Sakura specialized in medical practicing, she was possibly the single greatest healer you could find, but also a bit hotheaded.

Before setting off, Sasuke went to Might Guy's shop where he and Tenten were hard at work.

As soon as he entered, Might Guy walked up to him, and bowed, "Would you please stop doing that," he asked, "I'm not a god, and I am not a king. I came to check on the status of my order."

Guy took Sasuke into the back to show him the racks, "These swords were all tested by Tenten in the back," Guy smacked the side of the blade against the wall, not a single dent or scratch on the blade or the edge.

Sasuke took the blade from Guy's hand, he had a particular style, the pommel and the guard were semi-circles, the blade tapered both on the edges and the top and bottom of the blade so it didn't sacrifice stopping power for speed, "Well done," Sasuke said as he handed the sword back to Guy, "What about mine?"

"I was hoping you'd ask for that," Guy said as he walked over to his anvil which was covered by a large dark blue cloth with Sasuke's family's seal on it, "This has to be my proudest work," Guy removed the cloth to reveal the shining star-metal blade, "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Very," Sasuke said, "Tell me about it."

"This blade speaks for itself," Guy said as he picked it up, "Using that star-metal made for a very light, fast, and strong blade," Guy swung at the handle of the anvil, the blade bounced right off the handle, and there wasn't so much as a chip on the edge of the blade, "It's also agile," he then held out the ten inch grip to Sasuke, holding it by the end of the grip, "Give it a go."

Sasuke grabbed the grip, and as he held it in his hand, he felt powerful, like a true hero, he swung it around a few times, it was so perfect he could see the air being cut as he swung it.

As he stopped he flipped the blade edge-side down, and placed the blade between his arm and his side, "What about a scabbard?"

Guy handed out a curved scabbard with a flat end, Sasuke took the scabbard, attached it to his belt, and sheathed the blade before turning back to Guy, "Well done," Sasuke said, "I return in a week at most, will my armor be ready by then?"

"I already have pieces of the armor ready," Guy said as he went into the back, and retrieved a pair of greaves, gauntlets and pauldrons that were all white metal and had gold outlines and inlays.

Sasuke took the armor, and walked toward the castle, as Tenten saw Sasuke leave, she turned to Guy and spoke, "You still need me?" She asked.

"That'll be all for today Tenten," Guy said, "You can go now."

Tenten followed Sasuke back to his castle where upon entering, Naruto, Shino, and Hinata were already in armor, ready to go.

As Sasuke walked up to them, one of his family's servants came up to him with his new horse, Equus which was already fitted with a black leather saddle with golden studs and stitching.

"Hey buddy," Sasuke said as he stroked his horse across the crest of his head, "Let's see what you can do."

Tenten walked in front of Sasuke, and held her arms out to take the armor, as Sasuke gave her the armor.

Tenten then set the armor down, took the pauldrons, and fixed them onto Sasuke's shoulders, she then took the gauntlets, and fastened them onto Sasuke's hands, then took the boots, and fastened them on.

Sasuke swung himself into the saddle, and as he did, everyone in the courtyard stopped to look up at him, as Sasuke looked at them he could have sworn they were looking at a god, Sasuke looked down at Tenten, "Tenten," Sasuke said, "You're in charge while I'm gone."

"Yes Emissary," Tenten said, "We will eagerly await your return."

Sasuke clapped his heels into Equus's sides, and the team started forward, Sasuke on Equus, Shino had a horse himself, a large muscular brown stallion with a thick, groomed mane and tail, and was rarely seen without the head-guard Shino made with his own two hands.

Hinata rode with Naruto on his large blonde stallion that had a gorgeous brown mane and tail that matched the streak of brown down the crest of his head between his eyes down to his nose.

As the four departed the castle and walked into Val Firmin, the villagers walked out of their homes to see Sasuke and his team riding down the street, Sasuke could see the same look in their eyes he saw back in his castle.

As the team arrived on the Deauvin Flats, the team relaxed, Naruto noticed Sasuke ridding a little awkward, and rode up to the side of his horse, "Hey," Naruto said as he slapped Sasuke on the back, "You ok?"

"Three years," Sasuke said, "It's been three years."

"Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yea," Sasuke said, "I don't know how she'll react."

"Look Sasuke," Hinata said as she leaned over to him, "I was on vacation and saw her right before the war started. She hasn't stopped loving you."

"Thanks Hinata," Sasuke said, "But I'm not worried about her so much as I am worried about her father."

"Oh yea," Naruto said, "Kizashi though isn't that mad, I spoke to him personally."

Two days later…

Sasuke and his companions arrived at the edge of the Dales, Sasuke held onto Equus's reins tightly, it was obvious his horse was nervous, "Easy boy," Sasuke said, "Easy."

"This is it," Naruto said, "We should run into the clan within a few hours."

Sasuke reached into his satchel, and pulled out a small item, an elfish Ocarina, "What's that?" Shino whispered.

"An Ocarina," Hinata said, "An elven instrument, before entering elfish territory it's always a good idea to play a few tunes to identify yourself as a friend."

Sasuke raised the Ocarina to his lips, and played a few tunes, a high, two lows, a medium, another long high, and one final low.

Sasuke could tell the elves, with their high-powered elfish ears heard him because there was a reply.

"That's a sign," Sasuke said, "Let's go."

The group entered the Dales, as they did, Sasuke could hear something, he looked off to his right, and saw various humanoid forms moving through the woods.

Sasuke waved his hand, and the group slowed their horses to a trot.

Three elves cloaked in green wearing Elvish leather armor came out of the woods holding bows, "Speak your business Shemlen." One said.

"_Shiral atisha_ friends," Sasuke said, "We don't want any trouble."

"Who are you Shem?" The leader asked.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said, he then pointed at his group, "The blonde on the golden stallion is my second-in-command, Naruto Uzumaki. The elf sitting behind him is my friend Hinata Hyuuga. And the giant on the large brown horse with the head-guard is my third-in-command Shino Aburame. We seek audience with your leader."

"On whose authority?" The elf asked.

"On my authority," Sasuke said as he raised his hand revealing the sign.

"The sign," the elf said as his eyes went wide as baseballs, "I'm sorry sir. Follow us."

The elves removed the hoods on their cloaks, and walked down the road.

"Why are you here though," the same elf asked a while into their walk, "I would think the Gods' Messenger would be off saving the world?"

"That's what I'm trying to do," Sasuke said, "A great force has invaded Orlais. A race of mutated Qunari that are threatening the very safety of this land."

"You need us to help you stop this _Hellathen_?" He asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said as they came to a small village, obviously elvish, "_Hanin Revasan_."

"_Serannas_." The elf said.

As they rode through the village, the elvish people working in the village noticed Sasuke, and walked outside.

They arrived at a large house carved out of a giant tree, standing out front of the tree was Kizashi Haruno wearing his Keeper's robes.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Kizashi said as he looked up at Sasuke who dismounted his horse.

"Kizashi Haruno," Sasuke said before taking to one knee in front of him, "_Emma Abelas_. I ask your forgiveness if have done you wrong."

"There is nothing to forgive," Kizashi said as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulders, allowing him to rise, "You look good for a soldier."

"Was going to say the same thing about you old man." Sasuke said.

"What are you doing here?" Kizashi asked.

"Let's talk inside." Sasuke said.

"Ok." Kizashi said.

Sasuke then turned to his friends, "Naruto," Sasuke said, "Take the horses, find a place for them, and for us. We might be staying here a while."

Sasuke and Kizashi walked into the large tree, and saw everything was meant to look like his old house in Halamshiral before he was forced to leave because of the takeover by Orlais.

"Nice place," Sasuke said as he entered.

"_Serannas_," Kizashi said as they took a seat at his table where a small thing of tea was ready, "Now what bring you all the way here only a week after your return?"

"The mutants," Sasuke said as Kizashi poured two glasses, "The same reason your daughter returned," Sasuke revealed his palm, "I need to raise an army."

Kizashi exhaled slowly, "You know there's nothing more that I would want to do than help you. But we are in no position to help anyone."

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he took a sip of the tea.

The tea was elvish in origin, it wasn't really tea, it was a small elixir comprised of crushed peppermint candies, lemon, barley sugar, and various roots the elves dug up.

"We've had some mysterious occupancies happening to the south," Kizashi said, "I sent some men to investigate, but they disappeared. I would send more but no one is willing to go."

"What about me?" Sasuke asked.

"You want to help?" Kizashi asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "You're one of my father's friends, you're my friend, and your daughter's _mir vhenan_."

"I know," Kizashi said, "She should be back from her hunting trip any time soon. In the meantime it would be a good time to draft our formal treaty."

"Treaty?" Sasuke asked.

"The elves of Orlais have been treated like dirt ever since the Empire took Halamshiral from our people," Kizashi said, "What I want is to know that people like me, like my daughter are protected."

"I'm not the Emperor," Sasuke said, "But I am related to the royal family, and I am the Emissary. We shall start the negotiations at once."

Two hours later, Sasuke and Kizashi had been sitting in the elvish tavern talking for half an hour and their drinks had just been delivered, "Of course if you do retake Orlais, with our help I'm sure resumed control over Halamshiral shouldn't be too much to ask." Kizashi said.

"I'm not sure Celene will agree to that," Sasuke said as he raised the pitcher to his lips, and let the ale slid down his throat, then coughed, "Boy that's smooth."

"Lightweight." Kizashi said.

"Yea," Hinata said as she joined them at the table with Naruto and Shino.

"Hey boss," Naruto said as he sat down, a wooden cup of Fereldan Brandy in his hand, "What're we talking about?"

"We're trying to reach an agreement on a formal peace treaty," Sasuke said, "Create a lasting peace between humans and elves."

"I'll drink to that." Naruto said.

The door opened, and Sasuke noticed a very familiar pink color of hair out of the corner of his eye, he turned toward the hair, and standing in the doorway, looking at him.

Sasuke stood up as she walked over to him, and then slapped him across the face, "That was to make sure you were here," Sakura said, she then slapped him with her left hand, "That's for leaving!"

"I know," Sasuke said as he rubbed his jaw, "I know. I'm a dick."

"You're damned right you are," Sakura said, "You damned Shemlen! I honestly thought you were the one decent man left, and now I…"

Before Sakura could say another word, Sasuke cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her.

Sakura's eyes widened, but then she closed them, and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's shoulders.

When they pulled apart Kizashi stood up, and raised his glass, "I think that just sealed the peace treaty between the Gods' Messenger and the Elves of Orlais." He said.

"Messenger?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke raised his hand to reveal the sign on his palm, when Sakura saw it she took knee in front of Sasuke, "_Ir abelas_ m'lord."

Sasuke held his hand out to Sakura, and helped her stand, "Don't bow," Sasuke said as he placed his hand on the elf girl's shoulder, "I'm not a god, I'm simply a messenger."

"Good to have you back my daughter," Kizashi said as he walked up to Sakura, "Me and the Messenger have been working on a peace treaty. I think you were the last piece of the puzzle we needed."

"First father, I think we found something," Sakura said as she guided Sasuke and Kizashi outside where a small elvish hunting party was waiting with a single elvish man draped over the back of one of their horses.

It was obvious he had been in a serious battle, his leather armor was cut and tattered, he was severely cut up and bleeding, and it was obvious by his breathing he was barely clinging onto life.

"We found him in the woods," Sakura said, "His spirit is leaving him."

"Then we must hurry," Sasuke said as he walked up to the horse.

Sasuke and Sakura removed the man from the horse, and carried him into Kizashi's house where they laid him on the table.

Removing his chest plate revealed the cuts were long and deep, as if some kind of animal had attacked him, but as Sakura was cleaning the wounds, Sasuke noticed she was pulling slivers of metal out of the wounds.

The wounds sealed up easily, a small health potion helped the wounds heal faster.

Two hours later…

"How is he?" Kizashi asked.

"Stable," Sakura said, wiping the sweat off her forehead, and then the blood off her hands, "These wounds are unlike anything I've ever seen."

"I've seen em," Sasuke said as he walked up to Kizashi and Sakura holding the bowl full of bloody metal slivers.

"When?" Kizashi asked.

"During my time in the army," Sasuke said, "They're made by a metal-sling which is a mage's weapon," he then picked up one of the slivers, "These little pieces of metal are charmed to inflict different types of damage to the targets they enter. The spike goes into the skin and it can do anything from exploding to melting in the wound. Get enough of these in you, it can be fatal. It's an ugly way to die."

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, "It must have been terrifying."

"It was," Sasuke said, "Really it's not too hard to stop these, a simple wooden shield is all it takes."

"What kind of mages would use these?" Kizashi asked.

"The worst kind," Sasuke said as he dropped the sliver back into the bowl, "Blood mages."

_[Dramatic Music]_ _Guess what comes up next…_

Translation:

_Shiral atisha_. – Journey peacefully

_Hellathen_. – Nobel Struggle

_Hanin _– Glorious

_Revasan_ – 'Place where freedom dwells.'

_Serannas_. – Grateful.

_Emma_ – I am

_Abelas_ – Sorrow (also used as an apology)

_Mir vhenan_. – My heart

_Ir abelas_ – I'm sorry


	5. The Dales - pt 2

**Part 5 – The Dales part 2**

That night, Sasuke was asleep in the little house Kizashi gave him, Naruto, Shino, and Hinata when the door opened.

He sat up in his bed, grabbed the grip of his sword, and in one move he flung the sword to his side, and the scabbard just went flying off the blade, and slid across the floor to rest right beside his armor.

The door opened revealing Sakura who was dressed in a simple white nightgown.

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he lowered his sword, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," Sakura said as she walked up to the side of the bed, and sat down on the side of the bed, she kissed Sasuke on the lips before taking his sword, and placing it on the side of the bed, "_Bellanaris ar revas_."

Sasuke knew what that meant, and wrapped his arms around Sakura's shoulders, dragging her with him onto the bed.

…

The next morning Sakura awoke to feel the weight of a strong arm draped around her, holding her close, she looked up, and there was the face of her ex-boyfriend who was fast asleep.

Although it was obvious what they did being as the place where Sasuke's back landed during his sleep were stained by small hints of blood, they were both naked, and the bed smelled like sweat.

Sasuke looked toward Sakura, and opened his eyes, seeing Sakura lying next to him made him smile, "Good morning." Sasuke said.

"Hello," Sakura said, "Seems we might have made a mess of things."

Sasuke turned over onto his back and exhaled, "Yea," he said, "I although made a mess of something that was very dear to me before I left for the army. Something I never resolved."

"What was it," Sakura asked, sitting up, holding the sheets to her chest.

Sasuke sat up with her, "It was this," Sasuke said as he waved his hand between Sakura and himself, "Sakura, I never meant to hurt you when I left. Now I know why my parents sent me away," Sasuke held up his palm, and looked at the sign, "They sent me away because of my responsibility."

"I understand," Sakura said as she gripped Sasuke's hand, "Sasuke, when I told you to make me free last night, what I meant was I wanted to be free from our unresolved past. I wanted to know if there was still a chance for us."

"There is," Sasuke said, "Sakura, _ar lasa mala revas_ from our past. I want us to be together again."

Sasuke and Sakura placed their heads against each other's and kissed before the door opened revealing Naruto and Hinata, "Sasuke, we…" Naruto and Hinata saw Sasuke and Sakura covering themselves with the sheets, and turned away, "Oh shit! Sorry! Sorry!"

"Shut the fucking door!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Naruto slammed the door shut as Sasuke reached down to the side of his bed, and picked up his underwear, after sliding it on, he jumped into his pants as Sakura pulled on her underwear, and then as she was tying her bra, Sasuke came up behind her, and helped her get the knot tight enough.

Sakura then slid on one of her loose-fitting shirts and a pair of pants, Sasuke then opened the door, and dragged both Naruto and Hinata into the room, "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry boss," Naruto said, "We didn't know Sakura was here."

"Make sure to knock next time," Sasuke said, "What's up?"

"Kizashi wants us to head out," Naruto said, "We have to find the missing elves."

"Let's get ready then," Sasuke said as he picked up his sword.

After getting ready, the five walked outside to see Kizashi waiting for them, "Good to see you five," Kizashi said, "Good luck to you all," he then turned to Sasuke, "Make sure you bring my daughter back alive."

"Absolutely sir." Sasuke said.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Shino set out into the woods, as they were walking, Sasuke could feel a set of eyes watching them.

As Sasuke's hand fell on his sword, a fireball came flying out of the tree-line.

Sasuke drew his sword, and the team dove into cover right before Hinata's elf-eyes saw the man that threw the fireball at their nine, Hinata could not get her bow out fast enough being as her friends were in danger, a quick iron-tipped arrow flew through the trees from Hinata's bow, and a scream came from the tree-line.

Sasuke walked into the tree-line, and came back dragging a mage's corpse, "Just as I suspected," he said as he pushed the mage's body down the hill, "A fucking blood mage."

"Bad news." Naruto said.

"Not only that," Sasuke said as he tossed Naruto a small coin with a rope attached to it.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked.

"I recognize that symbol anywhere," Sasuke said, "That's the sign of the Order of Blood. An overzealous faction made of both Blood Mages and General Magic Mages hell-bent on revenge against the Templars to justice over the destruction of the Circle of Magi. That could be something we could use to our advantage."

"Meaning?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke continued walking, "All these mages want is a place to hold their own," Sasuke said, "Imagine if we had these mages on our side."

"That's smart." Naruto said.

Sasuke and his team came up to one small clearing, and a lightning bolt came flying out of nowhere, and struck the ground not an inch from where Sasuke was standing.

The team drew their weapons, and formed a small circle with their weapons drawn, right before a single mage came walking out of the tall grass wearing a mage's robe carrying a large staff that looked like it was made of twisted tree-branches with a small dagger on the end.

"Stand fast young warrior," the man said, "For it may be your last. State your business."

"We mean no harm," Sasuke said as he sheathed his sword, "We only seek the missing elves from the Dalish clan."

"We wish not to harm anyone," the mage said, "Please turn around now," he said as he turned and left."

A small group of green-skinned men came walking out of the tree line carrying longswords wearing thick leather boots, blue pants with a single red cord tied around the waist, and a simple face-mask that had the face of a wolf.

The first charged at Sasuke who came in high with an over-hand swing, Sasuke blocked the swing, gave the man a fist across the jaw, only knocking his head to the side, but it gave Sasuke a chance to come in low, and slice the man across the mid-stomach.

The first strike from the second's sword was blocked by Naruto's blade, a quick slash to the arm didn't even seem to faze him, but a stab to the stomach with his dagger started to slow him down, one more stab to the chest, and still Naruto could see absolutely no blood anywhere, coming from the wounds or on his blade, then finally one stab to the neck put him on the ground.

The third charged at Shino who caught the man's blade with the small section that divided the two halves of Shino's two handed sword into one weapon, a quick turn and the man's sword broke clean in two, that didn't stop him as he tried to stab Shino with the broken tip of the sword, and all it took from Shino was a simple slice across the stomach to end the fight.

Number four couldn't react fast enough as Hinata's fighting daggers made nearly twenty marks in his back and chest before a quick slash that made an 'X' on the man's neck ended the fight.

By the time Hinata had killed the fourth warrior, the fifth was already lying dead at Sakura's feet with an arrow to the forehead and one to the neck.

"Look at this," Shino said as he pointed at his sword, and then at the two halves of the warriors lying dead on the ground, "There's no blood, anywhere."

"I think I know what this is," Sasuke said as he walked over to the man he sliced open, he then looked at Naruto's, "Naruto, pop that one's mask off."

Naruto placed the blade underneath the one he killed's mask, and in one move popped the mask off, when the mask was removed, what was underneath the mask shocked them: the man had absolutely no face, just a featureless palate of skin.

"What is this," Naruto asked, "Some kind of magic?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, "Blood magic. I've fought these, we called them Greenies."

"How are easy are they to kill?" Sakura asked.

"Hit them anywhere that can kill a normal human," Sasuke said, "But keep your eyes open, it doesn't take a lot of magic or a lot of blood to create these. They can come out from anywhere."

They continued through the woods, and came upon a small ruin where three mages appeared out of nowhere, "Stop right there," one said as he raised his staff, "You should not be here."

"We seek only the elves that have gone missing." Sasuke said.

"They shall never return," the mage said as he slung around a metal-spike sling, "And you are trespassing! Turn around now or I'll…"

The sling then slipped from the end of his staff, and flew toward the group, "Wa-dich," Sasuke exclaimed as he threw up the hand that had the sign on it, as he did, his eyes glowed gold as did the symbol and a large gold shield of energy appeared as the metal-spike bag exploded, and nearly showered the crew in shards of metal that upon making contact with the shield melted.

When Sasuke lowered his hand, the shield disappeared, and the newly-hardened metal pools fell to the ground.

"How did you do that?" the second mage asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke said.

"Kill him and take his power," one said as he raised his staff.

Before he could cast a spell, Hinata's bow sheathed an iron-tipped arrow through the mage's neck.

The second turned toward his friend to have his head skewered by Sakura's elvish fighting-dagger.

The third turned in time to see Sasuke swing his sword, slicing the mage from his left collar-bone, down his chest, and the top-right section of his stomach, spilling his blood all over the ground.

"Nice," Sakura said as she walked up to Sasuke, "What do you call that," she pointed at Sasuke's sword.

"I call it Strike," Sasuke said as he flicked the blood off his sword, and sheathed it.

The group continued on before arriving at a large clearing where a large tree stood proud on a rock in the center of the clearing.

As the group approached, the tree came to life which revealed itself to be a Sylvan.

Sakura was preparing an arrow before Sasuke's hand seized her bow.

She looked up at the love of her life who shook his head.

The Sylvan looked down at Sasuke who approached, "Who is this that comes before me?" The Sylvan asked.

"My name is Sasuke," Sasuke said, "I'm here to help the elves with their problem."

"Ah yes," The Sylvan said, "I am The Great Ash. I was foretold of your coming by the person that created me."

"Who created you?" Sasuke asked.

"She did not give me her name," The Great Ash said, "But she gave me your description. You are a perfect match," he then pointed his jagged wooden finger toward his hand, "Let me see it," Sasuke lifted his hand to show the cross, "What she said is true then," The Great Ash touched it, and it was indeed real, "You are the one. It is my duty to help you."

"How?" Sasuke asked.

The Great Ash moved to the side, and pointed to a small tower poking out of the trees, "The elves you look for are there," he said, "But the way is guarded by a spiritual barrier. I can grant you passage, but you must do something," he pointed to himself, "For me."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Three nights ago," The Great Ash said, "He stole my child."

"Child?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll see," The Great Ash said, "Now go," he pointed toward the east, and went back to sleep.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Shino walked off towards the direction the Great Ash pointed toward.

They arrived at a large area surrounded by spider webs, "Spider webs," Sakura said as she walked closer to Sasuke, "I hate spiders."

"I think things are only going to get bigger," Sasuke said as a hiss came from up ahead, and several very large spiders about the size of Mabari War hound came crawling at them.

One of them went to pounce on Hinata, only to have Naruto jump in front of her, and cleave the spider in two, causing the two halves to go around the two of them.

A second came charging at Shino who held out his sword as the thing jumped, and skewered the spider like meat on a stick.

The third and fourth came at Sasuke and Sakura at once, Sasuke swung as hard as he could after Sakura fired two arrows into the spiders, and sliced them in two.

"Nice one," Sakura said.

"Thanks," Sasuke replied as he looked at his elven girlfriend, "You ok?"

"Yea," Sakura said, "Thanks."

"I see why the Great Ash wanted us to go," Sasuke said, "He knew he could stand against these spiders. It seems his child must be something they either want or need."

"Let's not keep him waiting them," Shino said, "We have to find this 'child' of his."

As they continued on, they found a small area where a woman dressed in spun spider webs stood holding a giant spider leg for a cane, "Who are you and what are you doing in my domain?" She asked.

"I am Sasuke," Sasuke said, "These are my friends. Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Shino."

"That is a civil greeting," the woman said, "Even here. You may call me The Spider Queen."

"Very well Spider Queen," Sasuke said, "We heard the Great Ash wants his child back."

"You mean this," The Queen asked as she held up a small object, it was ball of energy, and inside was a small tree.

"I need that tree." Sasuke said.

"You can get it from my cold dead hands," The Queen said as she set it down, "And they won't let that happen."

As soon as she said that, an army of spiders surrounded them, "Please tell me you've got enough power in that hand of yours," Naruto said as the crew walked in circles.

"I don't know how to use it," Sasuke said, "What you saw back there was me reacting."

"See if you get a reaction," Naruto said, "Or we all die!"

The spiders started to move closer, Sasuke held up his hand, and exclaimed, "Fordicumas!"

A blast of light exploded from his palm, and as it did, the spiders scurried back into their holes.

After the blast cleared, Sasuke closed his hand, and when he opened it, it was blistered from the light and the heat.

"Nice one," Sakura said before seeing his hand, "You're hand," she grabbed her knife, and sliced a section of her shirt to bandage his hand.

The Spider-Queen screamed in anger, "You insolent whelp," she exclaimed, "NOW YOU DIE," she waved her hand, and before Sakura could string an arrow the Spider-Queen grew a thorax from her lower-body which then sprouted six more legs that were spider legs, nothing like her own which hung from the front of the thorax.

"Mother of Andraste," Shino said as he gripped his sword tighter.

"Keep your heads up," Sasuke said as he gripped his sword, "Don't let her get behind you!"

The Spider-Queen jumped down into the center of them, and started swinging her staff in all directions.

The first strike she landed was against Naruto's chest plate, she screeched which caused a bolt of lightning to fly from the end of the staff, and sent Naruto flying backwards against a tree.

Hinata ran over to him, and found him unconscious, "Naruto," she exclaimed as she shook him, "Naruto!"

"Take care of him," Sasuke exclaimed as he swung at the Queen, removing one of her spider legs which came flying off with a stream of black gooey blood.

She screamed in pain, and swatted at Sasuke with her third (now second) spider leg, and knocked Sasuke off balance.

She then spun around, and her thorax threw Sasuke off his feet, and made him lose his sword.

As he scrambled over to get it, the Spider-Queen jumped on top of him, and thrusted her staff toward his chest.

Sasuke grabbed the staff just before it reached his chest, and struggled to keep it upwards.

Before the staff could touch Sasuke's chest, an arrow from Sakura's bow skewered both of the Queen's hands, and the pole.

As she screamed, Shino came in high, thrusted his sword into the Spider-Queen's thorax, and then dragged it out the back causing blood to fly everywhere.

The Spider-Queen fell backwards which gave Sasuke a chance to break free, in one bound he managed to grab his sword, and with a simple swing, the staff broke.

The Queen flew backwards as Hinata came in for the kill, and in one swift move she drove both her daggers into the Queen's shoulders, swiftly withdrew them, and then sheathed her right knife into the top of the Queen's skull, and her right knife into the back of her head.

The Queen fell to the ground, dead as Naruto finally came around, and groaned in pain.

"Naruto," Shino said as he ran over to his friend, "You ok?"

"Yea," Naruto said as Shino helped him stand upright.

While Naruto regained his focus, Sasuke walked over to the small tree, and gently picked it up.

"Come on," he said as he started walking back the way they came in.

When they returned to the Great Ash, he awoke, and was beyond all joy his 'child' was returned, "Ah my child has returned to me," the Great Ash said as he held out his hand to Sasuke who placed the small tree in the Great Ash's palm.

"I hope he's happy." Sasuke said.

"Trust me," the Great Ash said as he dug a small hole with the tips of his wooden fingers, placed the small tree inside the hole, and then moved a little dirt around with his finger, "Now that my child has returned, I shall grant you a gift. Hold out your hand," as Sasuke held out his hand, the Great Ash raised a wooden finger, and touched the symbol which glowed green, "With this gift, the forest will recognize you as a friend. And should you need help, just speak the language of the trees, and they shall hear you."

The Great Ash then folded, and fell asleep.

"Sleep well fine Sylvan," Sasuke said as he walked up to the Great Ash, and gave him a small pat on the leg, then turned toward the tower the Great Ash pointed toward when the guild first met him, "Come on, we still have to find the elves."

"We'll follow your lead boss." Naruto said.

"Good," Sasuke said as he walked off the platform, "Onward."

The five marched into the brush with Sasuke as their pointman.

As they continued on, Sasuke kept wondering what the Great Ash meant by 'Speak the language of the trees and they shall hear you'.

He didn't have time to think, after walking for half an hour, the five came across a large gateway with a magical barrier inside.

Naruto walked up to it, and placed his hand against the barrier, it was like pressing against a glass wall, Naruto pounded on it, and it didn't do anything.

"Let me try," Sasuke said as he placed his hand with the symbol on the barrier, and it started to disappear when he touched it.

Soon it disappeared completely, and the guild passed through to be standing in front of an ancient tower.

"Amazing," Hinata said, "These must be at least four hundred years old."

Sakura knelt down in front of a beam to see ancient Elvish carved into the rock, "What does it say?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura pointed toward the letters, "It says: 'This is the tower of Watch-Wood'."

"Watch-Wood," Sasuke asked, "This place is dangerous. It was once the lookout point for the Dalish, but after the takeover by the Orlesian Empire it was converted into a torture chamber for elves. It's said that the ones sent here rebelled, and cast a spell on this place. We need to be careful."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto, you smell that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto took a whiff, "Lyrium?" Naruto asked.

"Not just any Lyrium," Sasuke said as he walked forward, "Something dangerous."

"Red?" Shino asked.

"No," Sasuke said, "Black. Black Lyrium, something I encountered during my time with the Army. It's made by mixing Demonic Embers with liquid Lyrium. This place is infested with demons," Sasuke drew his sword, "Swords at the ready."

As they entered, Hinata asked, "Why are you so worried about this Black Lyrium?"

"Because Black Lyrium is one of the most dangerous substances in the world," Sasuke said, "The first hour after you make it, it's highly poisonous, and it's highly illegal to make. It was outlawed by the Chantry, the Circle of Magi, and the Templars in 7:36 Storm."

"How serious?" Shino asked.

"This stuff touches you anywhere on the skin, you're poisoned," Sasuke said, "The first five minutes after this stuff touches your skin you start sweating blood. After about ten minutes you start puking up vital organs. The rest you don't want to know."

"What's the cure?" Sakura asked.

"A very, very strong health potion," Sasuke said, "Must be administered within the first ten minutes otherwise it won't work."

There was the sound of chanting from up ahead, and they silently made their way up to a small opening in the wall, and looked down into a large chamber.

A man about six feet tall carrying a large staff made of twisted wood, standing around him were mages, and they were bound to posts, "That son of a bitch down there is holding these people hostage." Shino said.

"He's not just holding them hostage," Sasuke said before pointed at several cages filled with not only elves but also mages, "He's holding them hostage. He must be using their magic to create the Greenies."

"Then let's stop him." Naruto said.

"We'll have to do this one quietly at first," Sasuke said, "He can create a lot of Greenies, and there are several surrounding him."

Two minutes later…

"Let your mind and bodies be used for the future of this land," the mage said as he raised his staff, "Your sacrifices shall forever be inscribed into these lands."

Two of the Greenies were standing behind their master, the one on the left was swiftly cut down when Sasuke's sword took his head off, and the one on the right was taken down by Hinata sheathing her fighting-knife through the back of the Greenie's neck.

One standing on top of a rock formation as over-watch was swiftly taken down when Sakura sheathed one of her own fighting-knives into the Greenie's chest.

A fourth was struck down when Shino's sword cleaved him in two.

A fifth was taken down after Naruto sheathed his sword into the Greenie's back, and then sheathed his knife into the Greenie's chest.

The final one turned to alert his master, but an arrow from Sakura's bow entered his temple, and dropped him like a rock.

The Mage turned around, and as Sakura stringed another arrow and fired, he just held up his hand, and it was deflected.

Shino and Naruto went at him at the same time, the mage deflected Shino's sword, and in one wave sent him flying backwards, as Naruto came in, he waved his hand, and sent Naruto against the wall.

Hinata jumped at him, all he did was wave a hand backwards, and she flew against one of the columns.

"I thought I told my minions to kill you," the mage said as he approached Sasuke who raised his sword, "You seem like a worthy disciple," with one wave he sent Sasuke against the wall, and froze him there.

Sakura tried to fire another arrow, but a single wave froze her in her tracks, "NO!" she screamed.

"Don't worry," the mage said, "This one will serve me quite well."

The mage pulled out a bottle of Black Lyrium, and uncorked the bottle, in one move he splashed it in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke could feel the pain coursing through his body, unable to move, and unable to do anything.

Then he remembered what the Great Ash said, and then looked at the mage's wooden staff.

Using every ounce of strength he could he raised the hand that had the symbol, "See you in hell," he said before speaking in a serious of rumbles and grunts, and in a split second the staff came to life like a snake.

The staff eyed its master like its next meal, and in one swift move latched onto his neck and wrapped around it as tight as it could before returning to solid wood.

The mage couldn't breathe as he struggled against his staff, but what he didn't see was that Sakura's shield had lowered, she strung a fresh arrow, and pulled back as hard as she could before letting go.

The arrow left the bow so fast it had entered the mage's arm and exited out wrist before it even made a sound.

Once the mage fell to the ground dead, the shouts from the captured elves and mages filled the cave as Sakura ran up to Sasuke as blood started to trickle down his forehead and skin.

Sakura couldn't get into her pouch fast enough, she pulled out a very potent medical potion, thrusted the end into Sasuke's mouth, and thrusted his head backwards, forcing the potion down his throat.

Sasuke felt the pain subside, he flopped against the floor, and started breathing heavily, "Thank Andraste for you Sakura," Sasuke said as Sakura helped him stand upright.

Shino, Naruto, and Hinata went to work on freeing the prisoners as Sakura helped Sasuke over to sit on a rock.

A single mage walked up to Sasuke, "I saw the symbol on your hand," he said as he knelt in front of Sasuke, "I am Kakashi Hatake. Last true member of the Circle of Magi."

"Don't bow," Sasuke said, "An honor to meet you Kakashi. Please stand."

Kakashi stood and spoke, "My lord," he said, "I have a special request," the other mages joined him, "We all do actually. When we heard about the Emissary joining the fight against the mutated Qunari, we made it our mission to find him. Will you let us join you? And Fight beside you?"

"And us," a male elf said as he walked up to Kakashi's side, "I was a warrior with the Dalish before being captured."

"Please," Sasuke said as he held out his hand, "We can discuss this back at the Dalish village. Your families and loved ones shall be pleased to see you."

_That night…_

The village had decided to settle down for the night, farmers put away their tools, and the Halla settled down.

As the guards were trading posts, one of them noticed something, the glow of many lanterns.

The guards called his captain over who awoke Kizashi who came running.

When the lanterns drew near, he could feel his Dalish followers leaving their house to greet their lost loved ones.

After the reunion, he saw Sakura and Shino helping Sasuke who was hobbling toward him, followed by a number of mages.

"Why did you bring them back here," Kizashi asked, "They were the ones that…"

"Kizashi," Sasuke exclaimed, "They were held hostage by the real culprit. A blood mage using their power and blood to create his own minions. I did what you asked. Now will you hold up your side of the deal?"

"I will," Kizashi said, "But I can't leave."

"Daddy." Sakura said.

"Someone must stay behind to keep the village in order," Kizashi said, "I will go along shortly. But not now. Send word when the final battle approaches, and I will come swiftly. For now let us celebrate, and then gather our men."

That night, the village celebrated Sasuke's triumphant victory in the town square, and that there was finally hope that maybe they could win the war with Sasuke as their leader.

Halfway through the night, Kizashi raised his tankard, and quieted the village, "Family, loyal friends," he said, "Tonight is a good night. Tonight we celebrate victory over Blood Magic," the entire town clapped and cheered, "And we celebrate the hero of the day," he raised his tankard to Sasuke, "My friend, and the love of my daughter's life: Sasuke Uchiha," everyone in the town cheered and clapped then turned toward Sasuke, "Gods above blessed us when they sent you. And may the union between your people and the Dalish of Orlais last forever."

"I'll drink to that," Sasuke said as he raised his tankard.

That night Sasuke and Sakura were resting in the bed when Sakura raised a question, "Why did you come Sasuke?"

"Marquise Mai sent me," Sasuke said, "If I brought you back, she would help me in the war. If I had known you would be here this would have been my first stop after I had returned from the Army."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "You always know how to make a girl smile." She said.

"Only you my sweet pointy ears," Sasuke said as he kissed Sakura on the lips, "Let's get some sleep."

By daybreak Kizashi had gathered the best archers the village had, roughly about fifty men who were dressed in Dalish armor carrying bows.

"Men," Kizashi said as he marched in front of them, "I know I am asking a lot from you. Leaving your families to join a force we once resented. But now things are different. Now with my friend, Sasuke Uchiha our kind will prosper, and grow with blessing. Stay strong and carry the torch."

"We shall carry the torch to our deaths," the archers all said at once, "And may the torch carry us home."

"Gods above sustain you brothers," Kizashi said, "Dismissed."

The archers marched up to Sasuke who had mounted his horse, in front of Sakura, "Men, it's a two days walk to my town," he said, "There you shall help teach our soldiers the art of archery. Then when the day comes for war, we shall be ready. Ready men?"

"Yes Messenger!" They all exclaimed.

"Forward," Sasuke exclaimed, "March!"

_Guess what's up next…_

Translation:

_Bellanaris ar revas_. – Make me free.

_Ar lasa mala revas_. – I give you your freedom


	6. Army Business

**Part 6 – Business**

After two days of marching the small band arrived back at Val Firmin.

When they arrived at Sasuke's family's castle, he was greeted by Tenten, his mother, and Marquise Mai who were overjoyed to see him.

Sasuke jumped down to have his mother run up, and embrace him, "Hey mom," he said as he hugged her back.

When she pulled away Sasuke turned around to offer Sakura a hand down.

After helping her down, Sakura walked up to Mikoto, and hugged her, "Good to see you again Grand Duchess Uchiha," she said.

"You too sweetheart," Mikoto said, "You look so beautiful. I love your short hair."

"Indeed," Marquise Mai said as she walked up to Sakura, "It's good to see you."

"You too Mistress," Sakura said as she took knee in front of Mai, "I must ask for one more favor My Lady."

"Yes?" Marquise Mai asked.

"I wish to stay," Sakura said, "With Sasuke."

"Granted," Marquise Mai said then looked up at Sasuke, "Emissary," she said as she walked up to him, "I have given you the woman I consider the daughter I never had. I expect you to treat her well."

Sasuke walked over to Sakura, looped an arm around her waist, and pulled her to his chest, "Ma'am," he said, "I shall treat her as if she's my good and honest wife."

"Good," Marquise Mai said, "By the way. You wouldn't mind if I stayed one more night would you?"

"Not at all," Sasuke said, then snapped, and signaled one of the hired helps over to his side, "Squire. Go tell the cook to make something special for the guests."

The squire bowed, and ran off into the castle.

Later…

Sasuke walked into one of the guest rooms with Sakura, "I know it's not much," he said as his hand fell on his sword, "But if you want I can request you can move into Itachi's room."

"Sasuke," Sakura said, "I've been sleeping in my parent's house. That bed I have is as small as when I was a child. But this isn't exactly what I had in mind," Sakura walked up to him, and placed her hands on his chest, "I was hoping maybe we could share a room?"

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around her as she briefly pulled away, "_Ar lath ma_. But if my mother were too…"

Before Sasuke could say another word Sakura pressed herself flush against him, "_Emma lath_," Sakura said, "I would rather stay close to you than be separated, and let the maids get at you."

Sasuke chuckled, "You make a compelling argument," Sasuke said, "I'll arrange to have your things sent to my room."

"Sir," Sasuke's squire said as he jogged into the room.

"What is it now Squire?" Sasuke asked.

"The Chef said the food's ready," the Squire said, "I came to tell you and Ms. Haruno that your mother wishes to have you and her present at the dinner."

"Lead the way," Sasuke said as he walked out, holding out his arm to Sakura.

Sakura linked her arm with Sasuke's, and they walked through the castle to the banquet hall where the hired help were placing the food on the table for dinner.

"My Lord," one of the maids said as she walked up to him and Sakura, "Shall we place Lady Haruno's seat next to yours?"

"You shall," Sasuke said as he and Sakura walked up to the table.

Sasuke and Sakura took their seats opposite from each other as Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Mikoto, Tenten, and Mai sat down to start eating.

As they were eating, and having wine, a single male elf came walking into the room, and up to Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt My Lord," the elf said, "But there's been a problem with the men."

Sasuke put his drink down, "What?" He asked.

"One of the elves sent to train the archers has been injured in a fight," the elf said, "He was mugged by a group of bandits that just came into town. The bandits are locked up in the cells."

Sasuke wiped his mouth, "Have them brought to me after diner," he said as he took another bite of food.

Following diner…

Sasuke was sitting on his father's throne with Naruto and Shino sitting to his left and right, and Sakura and Hinata standing in front of the three as five men were brought in with their arms bound behind their backs with leather straps.

Sasuke was dressed in his armor when the men were brought to their knees in front of them.

"Do you know who I am?" Sasuke asked.

"The Emissary," the man who appeared to be their leader said.

"You their leader?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," the man said, "I am Doff."

"Well then Doff," Naruto said, "Do you know why you're here?"

"We beat up an elf sir?" Doff asked.

"You beat up one of our men," Shino said, "Do you know who me and the blonde one are?"

"You're his right hands?" Doff asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said as he gestured at Naruto, "General Naruto Uzumaki," he then gestured at Shino, "And General Shino Aburame. This is your trial. Is there someone who you want to represent you?"

"We have no one sir," Doff said, "Everyone we know was killed when the mutants took Val Foret."

"Indeed," Sasuke said, "Mr. Doff do you know what the punishment for assaulting a military officer would be if the old Orlesian government were in place?"

"Yes sir." Doff said.

"Say it then." Shino said.

"Death," Doff said, "Depending on how severely we beat him, but he's alive right?"

Sasuke said nothing but Hinata spoke up, "Do you know what me and the pink-haired are Mr. Doff?" Hinata asked.

"You're elves." Doff said.

"Yes," Hinata said, "Why did you assault him?"

"We're just trying to get by," Doff said, "The Qunari are coming but we don't have any work. Being highwaymen is our only option."

"Indeed," Sasuke said, "So you admit your guilt," Sasuke signed a piece of paper, folded it, and handed it to Naruto.

"Yes! Yes," Doff exclaimed, "Please be merciful! Please don't kill us."

"We're not going to kill you," Sasuke said as he stood up, and walked over to the men, "We're going to make use of you," Sasuke snapped, and two men walked over carrying knives, they were then cut free, and the men collapsed onto the floor, "You five might be of use to me. As of right now you are all part of the Free Orlesian Forces."

"Oh Maker thank you," Doff said as he and the other four started to kiss Sasuke's feet.

"Get off my foot," Sasuke said as he whipped his foot back, "That although doesn't mean I won't punish you. You still assaulted a member of my army when we were preparing to go to war," Sasuke walked back up to the desk, sat down, pulled up another piece, dipped his pen in an ink-well, and started writing, "Punishment for your offenses will be carried out by the Free Orlesian Forces' head nurse Sakura Haruno, and the man you assaulted."

"What," the man kneeling next to Doff asked.

"You heard me right," Sasuke said, "The man you assaulted will be leading your training. But he is not authorized to carry out punishments. Take them to the infirmary and give them the operation."

As it turned out for the five of them the operation consisted of having the top of their upper-ear cut, and then sutured back together to look like the pointy ear of an elf.

That night in Sasuke's room which was a large room with a large king sized bed that was decorated with blue satin bedsheets with red stitching, and multiple pieces of furniture including Sasuke's own fireplace.

Sasuke was kneeling in front of the fireplace looking into the fire before he raised his hand, and looked at the cross branded into his palm.

Sasuke heard a knock on the door, grabbed his sword, walked over, and opened it to see Sakura standing there holding a bottle of wine.

"Are you going to pull that sword every time someone comes into the room," Sakura asked as she approached him.

"I'm the leader of a rebel army and the Maker's Emissary," Sasuke said as he put his sword down.

Sakura held out the bottle, "Wine?" She asked.

"What are we celebrating," Sasuke asked as he walked up to her.

"Moving in together," Sakura said, "I wanted to see the family wine cellar, your mother showed me, and I took a bottle when she wasn't looking."

Sasuke took the bottle, and looked at the label, "5:13 Exalted," Sasuke said, "You certainly know your wine," he then handed it back, and signaled his squire over.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Bring ne and the lady a few glasses for the wine," Sasuke said as he ushered Sakura into the room.

"At once sir." His squire said before turning and leaving.

The squire took no time returning, when he did Sasuke gave him further instruction, "I need you to send instructions to everyone," Sasuke said, "Unless it's beyond any importance me and Sakura are not to be disturbed."

"Yes sir." His squire said.

Sasuke turned around as Sakura was looking into the bottle, "You ok," Sasuke asked as he walked over to her.

"My people will be protected right?" Sakura asked.

"Of course," Sasuke said, "The mutants don't know where they are, and I'm going to make sure that elves are protected once the old government is restored."

"I just can't believe that we would be accepted like this," Sakura said as she walked over to Sasuke, "I've been dreaming of this for years."

"Isn't it every elf's dream," Sasuke asked, "But is this exactly how you remember this in your dream?"

"No," Sakura said as she walked over to the fire after taking her short-stem bubble-style blue crystal wine glass, "I'd imagine that you'd be a successful Orlesian politician, fighting for my rights as your girlfriend."

"I just hope you don't regret that this is how things went." Sasuke said.

"Well they say Val Royeaux is lovely this time of year," Sakura said as she poured herself a glass, "But," she then pointed the bottle at Sasuke, "I prefer you."

"I'm pretty lovely this time of year too," Sasuke said as he held out his wine glass.

"I won't deny that," Sakura said as she grazed the tip of the bottle across Sasuke's chest before pouring him a glass.

"To freedom," Sasuke asked as he held out his glass.

"Freedom," Sakura said as she tapped her glass against Sasuke's, before they booth took a sip, "Tell me. How do you envision our future?"

"The future," Sasuke asked, "Well… The Free Orlesian Forces win the war, and I become head of the Orlesian Army, you're the Elvish Ambassador, and we've got a hoard of kids running around us."

"Easy there sweetheart," Sakura said, "Where do you see us in… let's say… five years?"

"We're living right here," Sasuke said, "I've located my brother, father, and Empress Celine from the Qunari while the war's still going on and planning a way to save them. We've been married and have let's say… two children sitting on their grandmother's lap, learning from their mother while I'm off killing these mutants."

Sakura chuckled as she finished her glass, and poured both her and Sakura another, "That simple eh?" She asked.

"Yep," Sasuke said as he took another sip of his wine, "That simple."

"I miss this Sasuke," Sakura said as she walked up to him, "The Sasuke who's not afraid to open up to me. Tell me what he feels, and what he really wants."

"What I want," Sasuke asked as he finished his wine, and set the glass down, "One more thing."

Sakura set her glass down, "Don't tell me," Sakura said as she handed the glass to Sasuke who took a swig of the wine, "I know."

"Good," Sasuke said through the corner of his mouth, the wine still inside his mouth, "Now come here."

Sakura walked over, and kissed Sasuke who transferred the wine to her mouth through his lips.

As they were making out, Sakura pulled Sasuke back toward the bed, and when she felt the bed against her back legs, she crawled backwards onto the bed, and raised a finger to signal Sasuke to come toward her.

Sasuke crawled toward her, and when he was hovering above her, he leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "We still have a lot to make up for those three years I was in the army."

"You bet we do." Sakura said.

After their make out secession Sakura helped Sasuke shed his pants.

After that was taken care of, Sasuke took no chance and entered her.

Five minutes later the two of them were caked in sweat, Sakura went first, white light exploded in her eyes.

Sasuke felt her entire body shake, and grunted as it trigger his own release.

Sasuke then flopped down next to Sakura as they both caught their breath.

"You still haven't lost your touch," Sakura said as she laid her head on Sasuke's sweaty shoulder.

"Neither have you _ma vhenan_," Sasuke said as he pulled the covers over them, "I'm really glad I found you."

"Am I still what you expected?" Sakura asked.

"My cherry blossom," Sasuke said, "You're perfect with either long or short hair. Which is the only thing different about you. You're still perfect and that's why I love you."

"I love you too," Sakura said as she kissed Sasuke on the lips before curling up in his arms, "Now go to sleep."

The next morning, Sasuke and Sakura awoke to the sound of a knock on Sasuke's door, "My lord," someone said from behind the door, "My lord."

"I'm coming," Sasuke said as he got up from the bed, and slid on his pants.

Sakura simply wrapped a sheet around herself.

Sasuke walked up to the door, and opened it, "What?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry to disturb you my lord," the guard said, "But General Uzumaki asked me to come get you. He says it's urgent."

"Tell him we will talk over breakfast," Sasuke said, "In the tower. With Generals Aburame, Hyuuga, and Haruno."

"At once sir." The guard said as he turned, and left.

Sasuke then shut the door, and exhaled, "Man things are getting serious," he said, "Can't get a break for anything."

"Get used to it," Sakura said, "It's going to be like that until the war is over."

"I can't help but feel slightly annoyed," Sasuke said as he made his way over to Sakura, "I suppose the only way to end this is to finish the war right now."

"I'd love that," Sakura said, "The only thing is, it'd be your couple thousand against over three quarters of a million."

"Bad odds," Sasuke said as he sat down next to Sakura in front of the fire.

"Yea," Sakura said, "So… General eh?"

"You are my Army's best nurse," Sasuke said, "It would only seem fitting."

"You're too sweet," Sakura said as she kissed Sasuke.

Half an Hour later…

Naruto and Shino walked into the command center as Sasuke and Sakura were eating, Hinata and Tenten were waiting.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"You wanted to meet," Sasuke said, "This is it. Sit down, have some breakfast, and let's talk."

Their breakfast was roasted pig with pan-fried eggs, and bread with some elvish tea.

"I think we should move the patrol from mid-day to an hour after," Shino said, "Catch up on some much needed training."

"Make it an hour and a half," Sasuke said, "I want them trained to the best of their abilities."

"Yes sir." Shino said.

"What else?" Sasuke asked.

"I was thinking…" Sakura said as she reached over, and stroked Sasuke's hand which had been burned several days ago in the fight with the Spider Queen, "You've only just used your powers a few days ago, and what has happened has caused more damage than it's worth."

"What do you propose then?" Sasuke asked.

"I think we should find my old master," Sakura said, "Maybe she can teach you."

"Tsunade," Sasuke said, "That old woman hasn't been seen in almost a decade. Who's to say she's even in Orlais? Or if she's even alive?"

"I know one person that might know." Naruto said.

"Bring him." Sasuke said.

Within half an hour, Jiraiya, the master of the chapel the Uchiha Family has in their castle came into the room.

"My lord," Jiraiya said, "It's good to see you."

"You too old friend," Sasuke said as he got up, walked over, and hugged the old man.

"Why have you summoned me?" Jiraiya asked.

"We need your help locating someone…" Sasuke said, "Madame Tsunade."

"I never thought I'd have to find her." Jiraiya said.

"You know where then?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Jiraiya said as he pulled a blank book, and waved his hand over it, "Several months ago, there was an accident in the Gamordan Mines. Tsunade went there to help the dwarves of the peaks."

"Great," Sasuke said, "The dwarves."

"Why do you sound annoyed by that?" Sakura asked.

"Because the Dwarves don't have a set religion," Sasuke said as he held up his hand, "Which means this holds no legacy over them."

"You have something else that holds legacy over them," Jiraiya said before pointing to a scroll on the shelf.

Sasuke walked over, and picked up the scroll, written on it was the agreement the Orlesian Government under his great-grandfather had signed with the Dwarves of Orlais, and was the primary reason Fugaku had become a Grand Duke because Sasuke's great-grandfather had given the agreement to Fugaku's grandmother.

Fugaku had given the agreement to his cousin, Empress Celene who gave Fugaku the title of Grand Duke.

"The agreement." Sasuke said.

"What agreement?" Naruto asked.

"Back at the end of the Blessed Age," Sasuke began, "The Emperor of Orlais signed an agreement with the Orlesian Dwarves whose mines had fallen into disrepair. The Emperor agreed to give the Dwarves medicine, supplies, and aid to keep their mines going. In return the Emperor made the Dwarves give them their word that they would answer the call in Orlais' darkest hour."

"So it's off to the Gamordan Peaks." Naruto said.

"So we are." Sasuke said.

_Guess what happens next…_

Translation:

_Ar lath ma._ – I love you.

_Emma lath_. – My love.

_Ma vhenan_. – My heart.


End file.
